


Eternatale: A Tale of Two Sisters

by GlowPOP_Artisan



Series: Eternatale: A Tale of Two Sisters (SAGA) [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asriel gets his own soul, Benevolence, Bloodshed, Drama, Epic Friendship, Eternatale, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flowey is a hydrangea, Fluff, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Neutral Run, Romance, SOUL absorption, Sans and Pap have a little sister, Soul Fusion, True Pacifist Ending, Undertale AU, benevolessence, compassion - Freeform, her name is Evelyn, lots of fluff, undertale ocs - Freeform, unity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowPOP_Artisan/pseuds/GlowPOP_Artisan
Summary: Eternatale follows the story of Echo and Gingi as they travel through the Underground where things are way different than the canon timeline. Will they be strong enough to remain united through their pacifist run or die trying?





	Eternatale: A Tale of Two Sisters

By now, you all know the story. You know,  
"Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth, Monsters and Humans. One day, war broke out between the two races, and the humans were victorious. With their powerful magic, seven powerful wizards created a barrier to keep the monsters from escaping or crossing...they say those who fall into the mountain never come back alive...until a child explored the mountain, and had fallen down." 

Well, that's the original story. But this one...this, is a tale of two sisters. 

A human being with a monster seems impossible, right? Well, in most cases, it was...but this story is going to present what happens when that relationship blossoms. 

A young man, Genesis Braveheart, friend and advocate of the monsters that lived amongst him, had fallen for Elesia, a faerie monster who provided aid and care to her fellow bretheren. The hidden garden on the outskirts of her abode was when the meeting had taken place...Genesis was incredibly fond of his newfound partner, that they kept this a secret for quite a few years. 

The time to take the next step was now. On Elesia's birthday, Gene had asked for her hand...she accepted and the two were engaged. 

Both of the spouses' parents were deeply shocked of this outcome, as it turned out to be the first monster-human relationship to bloom; however with blessings from the monster king and queen Asgore and Toriel, the wedding was indeed a marvel to behold....and their first child was to be born in the coming months. 

...Echo Braveheart, the first human-monster hybrid to walk the Earth had been born. She carried the soul of Benevolence. With this soul trait, Echo was able to gather gratitude from favors and requests she's taken. This gratitude took a physical form known as Benevolessence, which Echo can take to mold into something of her choice. The soul trait has proven useful in many ways as she grew up, until she met another hybrid...

She found a basket hanging from a tree and practiced her blue magic to try and shake the basket loose. having been successful, Echo found a baby girl inside. Seeing that she was left behind, Echo took her home. 

Of course, Gene and Elesia were shocked and upset that a tiny infant was left behind in the woods, and decided to take her in. The baby, named Ginger Rose, held a soul of compassion, and had discovered that she had floral magic, as Echo did. The girl also had roses that blossomed from her hair, which made for an interesting fashion statement. The girls grew up and practiced magic together; along with other hobbies that suited their tastes. 

The future of monsters and humans seemed bright...until one fateful incident occurred. 

Elesia was reading up on the human and monster souls and their primary functions; including all of the different soul traits. She came across a section where she found that two souls merged together can create a powerful being...that's when she called upon Gene to help her experiment. 

Gene held the soul of Ambition, which made him strive for victory and success. With this, Elesia made the mistake of absorbing it...seeing that this would turn into a major catastrophe, a human companion of the couple found Elesia in her lab...and Gene was gone. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO GENE?!"

Elesia heard the panicked man snap at her as she turned to him. 

She attacked him, leading to a serious fatality as she felt something different...her LV rose.  
An alarm was soon raised as a group of armed men tried to restrain her, but it was no use. With every human she killed that got in her way, Elesia's LV levels were escalating at a concerning rate. 

Finally, Gene's fellow monster advocate was able to bring her down, causing Gene to reform from his soul and Elesia ending up incarcerated for attempted genocide and the absorption of her husband's soul. 

Where was Echo and Gingi while all of this was going on?   
Were they aware that their mother was locked away and their father injured? 

No.

They had other matters on their hands. Another human-monster war was about to break out after what crimes Elesia committed. The sisters went into hiding during the bloodshed and went to look for their parents. Their father had gone to fight in the war and had no idea his daughters hid. Echo and Gingi could only watch as their father was weak-willed fighting the monsters he called brothers. Family. 

The war lasted for months, until finally...the monsters became sealed within Mt. Ebott with a powerful barrier to keep them trapped. Echo and Gingi were mildly upset that the monsters were gone for good; that they were no longer a part of their lives...that's when the Monster Extermination Act came into effect. 

This act indicated that if any monster were still on the surface, they would be killed on the spot. That meant hybrids. Echo and Gingi. 

No news of their father was ever passed to them. He, along with the other human-monster advocates migrated to another capital to remain safe from the act that was decreed. 

Elesia was still incarcerated even after the war, and she was looking worse for the wear. The only thing that kept her alive was her soul, and it was strong. 

One day, when she saw that her daughters had found her, she informed them that their father had fled to the surface capital to escape the exterminators, and had told them to run.  
Run. Run from the place they called home. Run to Mt. Ebott, and not to come back until the act was Disbanded.

Elesia bid her children farewell and hoped for their safe return...so off the girls went. 

They scaled hills.

Crossed rivers.

Hacked through thick shrubs and jumped over ledges...until they reached their destination. 

With plenty of rations in hand, the girls made their way up the mountain through a jagged stone staircase, which proved the trek to be difficult. They took breaks to keep their stamina up and checked every so often to see if anyone was following them...

They heard the voices of the people who passed the monster extermination act bragging and laughing it up about how they banished the monsters during the war and were congratulating themselves for being SOOOO clever...this infuriated Echo, and since she was benevolent to her fellow humans and monsters, she was going to make those heathens pay for harming countless innocents. There was a huge boulder nearby and the sisters could see that the heathens were standing under it, which was a huge advantage.

With a bit of force, the sisters sent the boulder hurdling towards them, hearing screams and panicked cries as the heathens tried to escape. Echo and Gingi quickly made it to the top to avoid any unwanted attention and hastily made tracks to the entrance. The sisters were exhausted, but kept their heads up. It was unnervingly quiet as they peered below them. It was dark and no sound could be heard...

With a leap of faith, the Braveheart Sisters braced themselves for a painful impact...

...only to land in a bed of hydrangeas.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Eternatale! I hope you enjoyed the prologue! :D 
> 
> Note that this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, so whatever wasn't in Undertale beforehand, I added it onto my world, so I hope y'all are excited for the release! 
> 
> Also, for those who are wondering where "Thorns and Blackberries", and "Genocide is a Poison," are, I plan to rewrite them after the main story so it will make more sense as to how everything is placed. ^^


End file.
